


Beautiful Mouth

by MsAshlyjudd8



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: Martino enjoys all the things that Nico can do with his mouth, and Marco Covitti is put in his place.





	Beautiful Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr made a comment about The Isak and Even text where Even had a boner in class, and this popped into my head.

Nico sighed as his English class came to an end. English class was his least favorite, and he was bored out of his mind. The class had two minutes before break and the teacher had told them to sit quietly until the bell rang. So Nico leaned back in his seat and pulled out his phone. Marti had been texting him all morning, but he hadn't wanted his phone taken away so he ignored it until now.

Marti: _I'm so bored...Biology sucks._

Marti: _Gio kicked my chair earlier when I nodded off and the teacher yelled at ME! Can you believe that??_

Nico smiled and shook his head. Even in texts Marti was adorable.

Marti: _You know, the first time I saw you and even the first time we talked properly, I thought to myself... “he has a beautiful mouth.”_

Nico raised his eyebrows

Marti: _And now that I know what your mouth can do...I find myself with a boner in Biology. And it's all your fault! <3_

Nico couldn't hold back a laugh as the bell rang. Most of the class stood and left the room, in a hurry to smoke or feed their coffee addiction.

Niccolo was still smiling down at his phone when a voice startled him.

“Hey Fares, you talking to your boyfriend?”

Marco Covitti and one of his minions sat at the table directly in-front of Nico, and so he had spent the passed two weeks ignoring passive aggressive comments and homophobic slurs. This time however, Nico had his boy and he wasn't going to sit back and take it anymore.

Nico stood up and slipped his phone into his pocket. He leaned forward, placing both hands flat on the table so that his face was close to the idiot in front of him.

“As a matter of fact I was,” Nico said, and then he smiled. “He was just complimenting me on all the dirty things I did to him with my mouth, over the weekend.”

Marco's eyes widened in shock. Nico bent both elbows so he could lean closer and lowered his voice to a whisper.

“He wants me to come over and do it All. Over. Again.”

Marco's eyes grew wider and Nico stood back up. “Has anyone ever thought that way about you, Covitti?”

Marco's mouth opened and closed, but he said nothing.

“I didn't think so,” Nico said with a smug smile, and then he turned to leave the room. Marti was expecting him at their espresso machine.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know, or send me prompts on my tumblr under the same name.


End file.
